preso
by esponja
Summary: Patán reta a Hipo a un concurso de beber agua miel (cerveza) el néctar de los dioses. Hipo acepta, por celos, desde, hace varias semanas; que corría el rumor en el pueblo del compromiso de Astrid con Patán. Y esto fue lo paso…


**_Viendo como Astrid Hofferson trata al pobre de Hipo. Como este no hace nada. Se me ocurrió la idea._**

**_Patán reta a Hipo a un concurso de beber agua miel (cerveza) el néctar de los dioses. Hipo acepta, por celos, desde, hace varias semanas; que corría el rumor en el pueblo del compromiso de Astrid con Patán. Y esto fue lo paso…_**

* * *

_**PRESO**_

Era una noche clamada, en Berk. Nuestros jóvenes vikingos están en el gran salón. Los jóvenes están aburridos. Patán se le ocurrió una competencia con agua miel entre ellos. La competencia empezó con Patán y Patapez, el gordito rubio solo aguantó dos, y cayo. Brutacio no quiso participar, pues le pareció muy aburrido. Él prefería embriagarse los días de fiesta o cuando obtenían una gran victoria. Solo quedo como observador. Patán regodeaba en su victoria, incluso retaba a otros. Patán dirigió su mirada su primo.

-oye Hipo, tu sigues. Dijo con su taro en mano.

Hipo le levanto, su mirada, y dijo:-estas borracho.

Patán dejó su tarro en la mesa, y se levantó de su silla. Camino hacia Hipo y Chimuelo. El Furia Nocturna empiezo gruñir, mientras se levantaba. Chimuelo puso medio de los dos chicos.

Diente pua, también se incorporó. Los dragones empezaron a gruñir, entre ellos. El chico castaño rojizo, se dio cuenta, que se iban a pelear.

¡PARA YA! ¿QUE NO VES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? -grito Hipo.

-¿Qué el pequeño Hipo se siente indino para probar el néctar de los dioses?- dijo Patán cruzado de brazos. Hipo solo trago alivia, y se dio vuelta.- ¿sabes, que estoy festejando?

-no.

-esta noche Astrid será mía.

-¡MENTIRAS! ¡ELLA MUCHA MUJER PARA TI! –Grito Hipo muy enojado.

-¿Qué tu si? Un hombre, que nunca ha probado agua miel. Dijo Patán en forma de burla.

Hipo cansado de las bromas de su primo. Camina a la mesa, y pide a la moza un tarro de agua miel, y lo bebe.

-¡YA ESTA! ¿FELIZ?-grita, mientras deja el tarro sobre la mesa.

-una no es nada. Dice Patán, mientras se acerca la mesa. Hipo pide otra, Patán también. Así, la competencia entre ellos, empezó.

Después de un par de horas, llego Astrid con su dragona. Brutacio y Bruthilda gritaban el nombre de Hipo a todo pulmón, junto con otros vikingos.

-¿qué pasa? Pregunto Astrid.

-Patán reto a Hipo a tomar agua miel, y van parejos. Aun, recuerdo mi primera vez, tenía su edad. Dijo Bocón.

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué lo detuviste? Grito ella.

-¿Qué hice mal? Pregunto Bocón confundido.

Chimuelo, asustado y confundido corre hacia Astrid, pues, la personalidad de Hipo había cambiado, por el agua miel. Ella lo consuela como una madre a su pequeño. La joven vikinga decide tomar el asunto en sus manos, camina hacia los dos chicos. Patán piensa que camina hacia el así, que extendiendo sus brazos. Pero para su sorpresa camina hacia el castaño rojizo; por la camisa con fuerza. Tanto, que lo tira de su asiento, después, que el chico esta en el suelo.

Lo toma por la parte de atrás, y se lleva arrastras.

¡SUELTAME ASTRID! Gritaba el chico de pelo castaño rojizo con voz de borracho. Él trata de soltarse.- ¿Qué no ves que estoy ganando?

-si como no. Dice ella, mientras lo arrestaba.

¿mi lady ,que soy para ti? Pregunto.

Ahora no.- le contesto ella. Entonces, quien, sabe cómo Hipo se zafó.

**Mira si estoy loco por tu amor****  
que en lugar de huir de ti, te pido ayuda****  
mira si me has hecho enloquecer****  
que en lugar de aborrecerte, te deseo.**

Hipo la toma del brazo, y la jala hacia el. Astrid queda sorprendida. Ella cayó encima del chico.

"por los dioses. ¿Desde, cuando se volvió tan fuerte?"-pensó ella.

**vamos a decirnos la verdad****  
tu te aprovechas de mi y yo te amo****  
vamos a decirlo de una vez****  
como puedes tu ser libre mientras yo ...**

quedaron uno encima del otro. Hipo le acaricia su pelo, ella se sonroja. Astrid lo toma, por sorpresa, y lo besa como tantas veces.

**soy preso****  
de la carcel de tus besos****  
de tu forma de hacer eso****  
a lo que llamas amor**

**-**tu te aprovecha de mi. Dijo el chico. –y eso, me gusta.

Al oír eso, Astrid se levanto y volvió a tomar de misma forma. Hipo solo sonríe, mientras era arrastrado de nuevo.

Fin.

preso abrazando tus caderas

**_condenado a lo que quieras_**  
**_y hasta que quieras amor_**

**_mira si estoy tonto de verdad_**

**_que pienso que si obras mal, es culpa mía_**  
**_mira si me has hecho no ser yo_**  
**_que en lugar de hacerte daño, te protejo_**

**_vamos a decirnos la verdad_**

**_si te pudiera borrar, te borraria_**  
**_vamos a decirlo de una vez_**  
**_tu me tratas como quieres porque yo.._**

**_soy preso_**

**_de la carcel de tus besos_**  
**_de tu forma de hacer eso_**  
**_a lo que llamas amor_**

**_preso abrazando tus caderas_**

**_condenado a lo que quieras_**  
**_y hasta que quieras amor_**


End file.
